Conventionally, an imaging apparatus that achieves low power consumption has been used in an imaging apparatus such as a surveillance camera. For example, the following system has been proposed. In this system, high-resolution processing is performed on a region of an image signal input from an imaging element, which is designated by a user, or a region thereof in which an image moves. Meanwhile, low-resolution processing is performed on a region excluding such a region (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). It achieves a reduction in electric power required for signal processing by using both of the high-resolution processing and the low-resolution processing that is simple processing.